


Testing Dates

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Testing Dates

Check backdate, do not modify pre-filled date, post, edit to have actual backdated date.

2.3.0 :005 > w.revised_at  
=> Sun, 22 Apr 2018 23:40:32 EDT -04:00   
2.3.0 :006 > w.published_at  
=> Mon, 23 Apr 2018 

Now changing to 23 February 2017 using Post Without Preview


End file.
